Tentang Hercules
by revabhipraya
Summary: Hanya obrolan ringan tentang dewa mereka masing-masing.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon, First POV (Japan).

 **Summary:** Hanya obrolan ringan tentang dewa mereka masing-masing.

 **Tentang Hercules** oleh revabhipraya

* * *

.

.

.

Aku Japan, dan saat ini aku sedang berada di Yunani untuk mengunjungi temanku, Greece, lagi.

Greece punya banyak hal menarik untuk diajarkan kepadaku, mulai dari kebiasaan tidur siang di tempat terbuka, kebiasaan tidak memakai baju yang tidak akan pernah kuikuti, sampai hobinya soal kucing yang tidak pernah dapat kupahami. Budaya kami mungkin memang banyak yang bertolak belakang, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak boleh mempelajari budayanya, bukan?

"Apakah di dalam budayamu ada kepercayaan terhadap dewa, Japan?" tanya Greece padaku sambil mengelus kucing putihnya yang baru saja dinamai Aphrodite. Sulit sekali namanya.

"Oh, ada," jawabku sambil sedikit menganggukkan kepala. Aku memutuskan untuk bercerita. "Di dalam kepercayaan kami, dewa punya peran masing-masing dalam kehidupan manusia. Ada dewa perang, dewa penjaga gunung, dewa bencana, dan lain sebagainya. Setiap dewa punya kuil masing-masing, dan setiap kali kami butuh berdoa, kami akan datang ke kuil-kuil itu untuk berdoa."

"Oh, begitu." Greece mengalihkan pandangannya; awalnya kepadaku yang duduk di sampingnya, kini ke depan. "Kami juga punya dewa-dewi seperti itu dalam kepercayaan kami. Salah satunya Zeus, raja para dewa."

"Kau pernah cerita soal Zeus," ucapku sambil memeluk kedua kaki. "Kau juga bilang bahwa dia suka bergonta-ganti wanita dan istrinya kerap murka soal itu."

"Itu benar," tegas Greece tetap dengan suara yang lembut—dan lamban. "Ada satu yang belum kukatakan. Mereka punya seorang anak, Hercules namanya."

"Dewa bisa punya anak?" Terkejut, aku mengerjap beberapa kali. "Hebat sekali dewa-dewi kepercayaan Yunani ini."

"Hercules adalah dewa paling kuat, bahkan lebih kuat daripada ayahnya yang merupakan raja para dewa," lanjut Greece seolah komentarku tidak ada artinya. Namun itu tidak apa-apa, aku senang-senang saja mendengar ceritanya yang sepertinya menarik. "Kelahiran Hercules seperti cahaya dari surga bagi para dewa, tapi tidak bagi Hades."

"Hades?" ulangku heran. "Kenapa?"

"Hades adalah dewa penjaga gerbang kematian," lanjut Greece setengah menjawab pertanyaanku. "Bisa dibilang dia benci harus terus menjaga arwah-arwah manusia yang telah mati. Dia iri terhadap Zeus yang menguasai para dewa dan dunia, jadi dia ingin merebut kekuasaan itu dari Zeus."

"Begitu." Aku mengangguk paham, separuhnya. "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Hercules?"

"Hercules adalah satu-satunya dewa yang dapat mengalahkan Hades pada hari perebutan kekuasaan itu," jawab Greece—setidaknya untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa Greece benar-benar menjawab pertanyaanku. "Oleh karena itulah saat Hercules masih bayi, Hades memberinya ramuan yang dapat membuat bayi itu menjadi manusia, lalu mati."

"Oh." Wajahku spontan berubah khawatir. Aku tidak suka cerita yang berakhir menyedihkan, makanya aku agak terkejut mendengar cerita Greece. "Dan apakah Hercules benar-benar mati?"

"Tidak karena Hades tidak meminumkan seluruh ramuannya kepada Hercules." Greece melanjutkan ceritanya. Syukurlah, kini aku bisa bernapas dengan lega. "Hercules tidak meminum tetes terakhirnya sehingga dia hanya menjadi manusia, tetapi tidak mati."

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Apakah ceritanya berakhir begitu saja?"

"Hercules memang menjadi manusia, tetapi kekuatannya sebagai dewa masih tersisa," lanjut Greece, lagi-lagi tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku secara langsung. Apakah Greece memang orang yang seperti itu? Menarik. "Hercules menjadi manusia paling kuat, terlalu kuat sampai-sampai ia tidak diterima di tempat tinggalnya."

"Menyedihkan sekali, ya."

"Tapi pada akhirnya Hercules tahu bahwa dirinya adalah dewa dan dia berusaha kembali menjadi dewa." Greece melanjutkan sambil mengusap kucingnya yang berwarna cokelat. Kali ini namanya Napoleon, kalau aku tidak salah ingat. "Dia mengorbankan segalanya untuk kembali menjadi dewa, bahkan ia rela menyerahkan kekuatan dewanya kepada Hades demi orang yang ia cintai."

"Sebentar, kalau dia menyerahkan kekuatan dewanya, bagaimana dia bisa mengalahkan Hades?"

"Hades dan Hercules melakukan semacam perjanjian sebelum kekuatan Hercules diserahkan." Akhirnya! Greece merespons pertanyaanku! "Perjanjian itu gagal karena Hades melanggar janji, jadi kekuatan Hercules kembali. Dia berhasil menyelamatkan dunia dan kembali menjadi dewa."

"Wah." Aku manggut-manggut kagum. "Sangat heroik. Cerita yang mengagumkan."

"Aku ini Hercules."

"Eh?" Buru-buru aku menatap Greece. Laki-laki itu tidak menatapku balik, bahkan dia seolah tidak menganggap aku duduk di sampingnya sambil menyimak sejak tadi. Dia hanya sibuk mengelus kucingnya yang abu-abu—belum diberi nama—dengan wajah datar seperti biasa. Apa maksud kalimatnya barusan? Dia itu Hercules? Jangan-jangan selama ini aku berteman dengan dewa yang turun ke bumi untuk mengawasi jalannya kehidupan manusia?

Tapi ... kenapa laki-laki ini malah bersikap seolah dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa? Apa hanya aku yang panik di sini?

... ya, hanya aku yang panik di sini.

( _Semoga dia bukan Hercules, semoga dia bukan Hercules._ )

.

.

.

 **fin?**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Ini efek nonton World Series dan Hercules digabung jadi satu xD /nak

Ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
